Only on the Inside
by TigerEyes2
Summary: *New Chapter* Six months after the close of the cell games Chi-Chi pregnant with Goten Reflects on Gokus sacrifices.
1. Only on the Inside

Only on the Inside  
By Theresa AKA BulmaAngel  
  
She laid in the semi dark of her bedroom the only light in the room was  
what was filtered in from the hallway. It was silly of her she knew to   
leave the hallway light on for her son. He was eleven years old now and   
within him held enough strength to destroy the very planet they lived on  
but the mother in her was strong and she still sometimes found it hard not   
to see him as the baby he'd once been that had needed her so.  
She felt a movement and turned to see her husband shifting in his sleep  
He was lying on his side now, his unruly black hair somewhat flattened against  
the pillow. His breathing as always was steady and rythmic. He never had trouble  
sleeping even on a night like tonight. She sighed she sometimes found herself  
becoming near irate with him over that.  
How could he be so easy going about everything? She had been dreading tomorrows  
arrival for sometime now. Her heart felt like lead in her chest. Not only could   
she be losing her husband again but Gohan, her only child. He only turned eleven  
but a few days ago and tomorrow he would travel with his father to participate in  
the Cell games. She didn't want them to go. Everything within her screamed that it   
could only end in heartache.  
She knew her husband well and knew he would not hesitate to sacrifice himself to   
save even just one person, he'd done it before. She didn't want to have to watch   
Gohan grow into a man alone. She didn't want to return to lying in bed night after  
night wondering why it had to be her husband who was so selfless. Didn't he understand  
that she needed him too? What if this time she lost Gohan as well? She could feel   
hot tears stinging her eyes and she tried to blink them back as she heard her   
husbands voice speak up beside her.  
"Chi-Chi...."  
She watched as he sat up unable to find her voice.  
"Chi-Chi whats wrong?"  
Whats wrong?! Whats Wrong?! her mind screamed Everything was wrong couldn't he see that?  
She was unable to remain angry when she saw the concern in his eyes.  
Even as he raised one of his hands to the side of her face brushing away the tears with  
his thumb. She leaned her face into his hand closing her eyes.  
" No matter what happens I will always return to you. You know that right?"  
She smiled slightly through her tears. He laid back down and drew her into his arms. She   
laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart assuring her that at least for now he  
was here and very alive. She closed her eyes letting the steady beat of his heart lead her   
sleep.   
Tomorrow she would do like any other day. She would cook breakfast for her husband and son.  
She would fuss over them the way that she always did issuing warnings she knew they wouldn't  
heed. The whole time she would be crying again.  
But only on the inside.  
  
  
This story is for Desiree   
  
I don't own these characters please don't sue me LOL Questions Comments creative death threats?  
email me at teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review thanks! 


	2. Precious Gifts

Her most Precious Gifts  
By Theresa AKA BulmaAngel  
  
She awoke with a start her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness of the room  
out of habit more than hope anymore she glanced at the space beside her in bed  
reaching out her arm for some sign of warmth, she of course found none. The   
bedsheets were as cold at her side as they had ever been these past six months.  
She placed a hand on her swollen middle and was rewarded with another swift kick  
below her hand. She smiled slightly.  
"We won't be getting much sleep tonight will we little one?"  
She sighed as she rose pulling on her purple silk robe. She glanced once more at  
the empty bed before exciting the room. The house seemed errily quiet not that  
it was ever very noisy anymore.   
She is unable to stop herself before she stops at her sons bedroom door looking in  
on him. He is sleeping on his side, hair flattened against the pillow eyes shielded   
in sleep. He appears so young much younger than even his years. She knows he has   
experienced more in his life time than many people her own age. More than many people  
should ever have to in some cases. Certainly more than someone only at the tender age   
of eleven. Beside him on the bed was a book. He must have simply turned the light off  
and fallen asleep without bothering to return it to the nightstand. So much had changed  
since the Cell Games came to an end those six months ago....  
For a time she and her young son had been lost in thier own grief unable to be of comfort  
even to each other. Gohan had blamed himself for his fathers sacrifice despite how many times  
she'd tried to comfort him. He'd told her every moment of the final battle against Cell in so  
much vivid detail she'd felt as if she'd been there herself. She'd been unable to stop the tears  
when he'd told her of how Goku had spoken to him from the other world helping him summon the   
strength to deliever the final attack against Cell.  
When Goku refused to come back when he'd been wished back Gohan had taken it hard throwing   
himself into his studies and rarely taking time to train or do much else. Ironically it had been  
she who'd insisted he take up his training routine again. It was just too unlike him for him not  
too and she knew Goku would have wanted him to carry on.  
As for herself she'd been angry at first wanting to get in his face and yell at him if she could   
have. Didn't he understand that good and evil would continue to battle no matter who was here to   
take the sides? Bute when she'd calmed down she'd realized he'd once again only been thinking of   
others. Only wanting to save the world from more struggles and suffering. Sometimes she wished he   
wasn't so selfless. Sometimes she wished someone else could make the sacrifice.  
She realized that was a selfish and wrong way to think but she couldn't help it sometimes. She also  
realized though that if he didn't think of others first so much he wouldn't be the man she'd fallen   
in love with and married any longer. But that didn't make it any easier....  
Most times she wished she could see him again if only for a moment..She wanted to feel his strong  
arms around her. She wanted to place his hands on her middle so he could feel the movements of there  
second child. She didn't want her new baby to never know his father. She didn't want to spend the rest  
of her life never knowing his touch.  
The last time they'd come together had left her with more than a passion filled memory and she was   
thanfull to Kami for that. It had also left her with the second child she had always wanted but never   
asked for. She realized that Gokus sacrifice amoung other things had been so that this child could know  
a childhood of peace. She touched her face then somewhat shocked to find herself whiping tears away.  
She suddenly felt as though she could rest. She turned looking back on her elder child one more time  
before returning to her own room and lying down.  
In the calm of the semi dark room she once again remembered Gokus promise to her that last night as he'd  
whiped away her tears. He would return to her one day. Untill then she would do her best to protect and care   
for her most precious gifts. The gifts he'd given her and died to protect...her children.  
  
  
This story is for Desiree  
I don't own these characters please don't sue me LOL Questions comments creative death threats?  
email me at teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review Thanks!! 


End file.
